Королевская волшебная палочка
Королевская волшебная палочка — магический артефакт измерения Мьюни и королевской семьи. Артефакт невероятной силы, который достался Стар Баттерфляй по наследству от её матери. В эпизоде «Storm the Castle», была разрушена Стар (по вине Тоффи) при помощи заклинания Шёпота, но вскоре новый единорог восстановил её. Недавно она была неисправна, но Глоссарик отправил Стар внутрь её волшебной палочки, и она нашла в Замке Королевской семьи палец Тоффи. Затем Глоссарик забрал её назад и палочка заработала нормально. Тем не менее, проблемы в палочке остались и становились всё серьезнее. Начиная с эпизода «Return to Mewni» Мун ограничивала Стар в использовании палочки. В эпизоде «Toffee» Стар вновь разрушила палочку при помощи заклинания, но на этот раз это была палочка Людо. Попав внуть палочки, Стар смогла восстановить палочку, таким образом обновив её. Внешний вид * Палочка Фестивии Весёлой (в виде чаши-кубка) * Палочка Скайванн, Королевы Часов (в виде будильника с крылышками) * Палочка Солярии, Крушительницы Монстров (в виде огненного меча) * Палочка Эклипсы, Тёмной Королевы Мьюни (в виде зонта) * Палочка Селены Застенчивой (в виде веера) * Палочка Мун Неустрашимой (в виде золотого жезла с кристаллом в форме объёмного сердца) *Палочка Стар из пилотного эпизода (палочка светло-розового цвета с белыми крылышками, прикреплёнными к ручке; кристалл в форме красного сердца) * Палочка Стар (до раскола) * Новая палочка Стар (после раскола) * Новая палочка Стар (после полного восстановления) * Палочка Людо (в виде кости правой руки Тоффи что видно по недостоющему среднему пальцу , прикреплённой к камню, на котором находится зелёный осколок кристалла) * Палочка Марко (пастельно зелёного цвета с серой рукоятью, чёрными перепончатыми крыльями и наконечником сверху. В центре расположен розовый огранённый камень в форме ромба) История История создания палочки была показана в 10 серии 4 сезона. Во время урока "новая" Метеора с Глосариком, попадают на Равнины времени, откуда попадают в далёкое прошлое Мьюни, встретив там первопроходцев, непомнящих ничего (как и Мун со Стар в 3.37 ) из-за чистой магии. Глосарик в ответ на просьбу людей thumb|left|200pxсказать, что им делать, объяснил с помощью книжки раскладки Стар, что они, первопроходцы должны обосноваться на этом месте, бороться с монстрами и поклоняться Пню. Вспомнив ещё кое-что, Глосарик берёт погремушку Метеоры, создаёт из чистой магии единорога , как было показано в 3.7, и thumb|left|200pxзасовывает его в погремушку, которая после этого стала королевской волшебной палочкой, а девушка, выбранная Глосариком с помощью считалочки, стала первой королевой Мьюни. (также этот эпизод объясняет, почему в Святилищевсё и изображением Глосарика)thumb|первозданная палочка Палочка Стар (до раскола) Палочка светло-фиолетового цвета с белыми крыльями, прикреплёнными к ручке. Головка палочки имеет синий круг с золотой звездой и розовыми сердцами окружающими кристалл в форме звезды внутри. Существует желтая корона на кончике палочки, синяя бабочка между головкой и ручкой и жёлтый наконечник, с синим сердцем в конце рукоятки, которая на самом деле является «портом» для зарядного устройства. Новая палочка (после раскола) После того как палочка теряет свою магию и взрывается, новый крошечный единорог приходит восстановить палочку, придавая ей новый облик. Эта версия палочки также светло-фиолетового цвета с белыми крыльями, но крылья острее и изогнуты в большей степени к кончику палочки. Лицевая панель состоит из светло-голубого круга с рисунком в виде пятиугольника, половины золотой звезды и пяти розовых сердец. Жёлтая корона на кончике палочки осталась той-же, но бабочка между головкой и ручкой, и сердца на базе ручке являются в настоящее время жёлтыми, а не синими. Сине-фиолетовые ленты всё также обертываются вокруг ручки. Третья палочка (после полного восстановления) После того, как Стар восстанавливает последний кусочек «чистой» магии во вселенной, что еще не испорчен Тоффи, она создает из него совершенно новую палочку. Эта версия палочки также фиолетовая с белыми крыльями, но крылья более мягкие и напоминают крылья бабочки с персидскими синими сердцами. Лицевая панель состоит из светло-голубого круга с пятиугольным рисунком, цельной золотой звездой и пятью розовыми сердцами. Желтая корона на наконечнике палочки заменяется двумя красными рожками, между головой и ручкой есть красное сердце, а зарядное устройство на основании палочки появляется как розовый кристалл. Способности палочки Волшебная палочка предназначена для написания и реализации заклинаний. С помощью неё можно создать свои собственные, например сказав словесную формулу или воспользоваться существующими заклинаниями (см. Книга заклинаний). Артефакт способен на создание различных магических животных от бабочек до нарвалов. С помощью неё можно преобразовать всё, Стар смогла превратить огонь в сахарную вату, а свою комнату в большой купол. В некоторых случаях Стар использует невербальную магию, которая не имеет чёткой формы. Волшебная палочка – отличное оружие, с ней Стар очень хорошо управляется. Палочка имеет уникальную способность подстраиваться к хозяину своим внешним видом. Например, в руке королевы Баттерфляй, она выглядела совсем иначе, чем в руках Стар. Судя по всему, палочка в руке монстра становится неуправляемым грозным оружием. Также она изменила Лобстера в худшую сторону. Когда тот схватил её, он стал более грозным. Как видно, большинство заклинаний, используемых Стар создают живых существ, которые атакуют противника. Все эти существа находятся внутри палочки, в специальном пространстве, где они и живут. Также она является продолжением воспоминаний владельца. Если владелец палочки пробудет в ней слишком долго, то его новые воспоминания станут старыми, и он рискует перезаписать свою личность, став прошлым воплощениям себя. Составные части *'Кристалл': Точка фокусировки палочки. *'Колокольчик': Сферовидная головка палочки. Является домом для мельницы и магического ядра. *'Мельница': Мельница запускается в действие единорогом палочки. Она перемалывает кристаллы из зарядника и тем самым усиливает палочку. *'Рукоятка' *'Порт зарядки': Порт, используемый для установки зарядника. *'Зарядник': Магическая батарея, содержащая кристаллы, перемалываемые мельницей. Бывает самых различных размеров, уровней заряда и пр. Если довести палочку до нулевого заряда, она погибнет навечно. Факты *В волшебной палочке находится единорог, но в серии «Storm the Castle», он умирает. В той же серии пришла его замена. *В серии «Into the Wand», оказалось, что пропавший палец Тоффи мешал нормальной работе палочки Стар после раскола. *У Людо была волшебная палочка с осколком волшебной палочки принцессы. *В Путеводителе Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения сказано, что палочка состоит из следующих материалов: кристалла, колокола, мельницы, милхорза космического значения, головки, рукоятки, места для зарядки и самой зарядки. *Принцесса часто грызёт свою палочку, потому что в ней есть такая часть, как колокол (это самая вкусная часть палочки). Именно здесь находится ядро палочки. *Палочка способна превращаться в разные виды оружия и не только (булаву, зонт). *В палочке есть волшебная ручка, которой Стар начала писать собственную «тетрадь заклинаний». *В эпизодах «Storm the Castle» и «Toffee» Стар уничтожает палочку заклинанием Шепота. В этих же эпизодах палочка восстанавливается, приобретая новый внешний вид. **Неизвестно, происходила ли подобная метаморфоза палочки у других Королев. Похоже, Стар — единственная, кто уничтожал палочку. *Палочка меняет свой образ при смене владельца. **Палочка может менять свой образ, даже если находится в руках одного владельца. Так, она уже дважды менялась у Стар и один раз у Фестивии. *Похоже, что именно магия палочки создала символы на щеках членов королевской семьи Баттерфляй. В эпизоде «Deep Dive» видно, что на щеках Марко проявляются символы месяца, когда он использует палочку. После колдовства они, правда, пропадают, но вновь проявляются в эпизоде «Booth Buddies». Галерея Screen_shot_2014-08-22_at_12.46.49_PM.png|Палочка из первого сезона в формате PNG Magic_Wand_S2.png|Палочка из второго сезона в формате PNG Royal Wand Season 3.png|Палочка из третьего сезона в формате PNG magic wand.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.31.35 PM.png|Палочка в интро 1-2 сезона (начале) мультсериала. Lucky.png|Палочка в аутро (конце) мультсериала. (1-2 сезон) SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 1.png|Палочка в интро 3 сезона (начале) мультсериала. SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 32.png|Палочка в аутро (конце) мультсериала. (3 сезон) S1e1 the royal magic wand.png|Палочка Мун Баттерфляй. S1E3_Skull-shaped_magic_wand.png|Палочка Стар в руках Людо S1E4 Star doesn't know what to do.png|Палочка как булава. S1E13 Lobster Claws' black magic wand.png|Палочка контролирует Лобстерскую Клешню. S1E13 Lobster Claws overcomes the wand's control.png|Лобстерская Клешня под контролем палочки. S1E24 Cleaved Piece.png|Потерянная часть звезды палочки Стар. S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - green glow.png|Новая палочка, заряженная гневом и разочарованием Стар. S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - pink glow.png|Новая палочка, заряженная Стар от Марко. S2E10 Star and Marco float with an umbrella.png|Палочка как зонт. S2E23 Celena the Shy and Glossaryck in tapestry.png|Палочка Селены Застенчивой S2E23 Solaria and Glossaryck depicted in tapestry.png|Палочка Соларии, Крушительницы Монстров S2E23 Eclipsa's Tapestry.png|Палочка Эклипсы, Темной Королевы Мьюни. eyes wand.png|Стар использует подглядывающее заклинание Эклипсы. penward.png|Палочка как ручка. Toffee storyboard 4 by Sabrina Cotugno.png|Ранний дизайн волшебной палочки из третьего сезона, показанный в сторибордах S1E8_Star's_wand_runs_out_of_power.png|Разряженная палочка Стар S1E7_Marco_ties_Star's_wand_to_fishing_line.png|Марко использует палочку как приманку S1E8_Wand-powering_unicorn_healthy_again.png|Единорог в волшебной палочке S1E8_Star's_wand_has_five_bars_of_power.png|Аккумулятор палочки S2E11_Star_Butterfly_starts_playing_Space_Unicorn.png|Стар использует палочку как динамик S2E17_Star_Butterfly's_wand_is_an_oven_timer.png|Палочка используется как таймер S2E18_Star_projecting_a_clock_with_her_wand.png|Палочка используется как проектор S2E21_Star_Butterfly_looking_for_Marco_Diaz.png|Палочка используется как фонарик S1E7 Star and Marco hiding in the shed.png|То же S3E23 Marco's version of Star Butterfly's wand.png|Палочка в руках Марко. палочка эклипсы.jpg|Во владении Эклипсы палочка эклипсы тоже.jpg|В близком расстоянии атака.jpg|Эклипса использует магию en:Star Butterfly's wand Категория:Объекты Категория:Магические артефакты